I'll be There
by brulianforever
Summary: Summary inside! Please read!
1. Summary

I want to start a new story about our favorite gang when they were in college! It starts out Brucas but I promise it will end up Brulian! They are going to attend Duke University where Nathan and Lucas play basketball (no HCM) and Brooke and Peyton are cheerleaders. Brooke and Haley will be roommates and there will eventually be Naley! Brooke will be the main character in this story though! okay well review if it sounds readable! Also if you have and suggestions for storylines or ways to help me out that would be great! review or message me (:


	2. Chapter 1: I'll Be There

A/N: I changed the college to UNC instead of Duke! I own nothing! The song is I'll be there by the Jackson 5! Read and review, and again I am SO open to ideas! Thanks for reading (:

~Maria

Chapter 1: I'll Be There:

"Broody Boy hurry up with those boxes!" Brooke shouted down the stairs as her boyfriend Lucas, and his brother Nathan came up the stairs helping her and her roommate/best friend Haley move into their new dorm. Being freshmen at the University of North Carolina they were stuck with the oldest dorms which were pretty old and had pretty narrow staircases.

"Brooke, Hales, can't you help us with the couch?" Lucas called from halfway up.

"Come on baby, I'll reward you once you get up here" Brooke said with a wink which made Lucas hurry faster up the stairs causing Nathan to roll his eyes.

When the boys made it to the top of the stairs and put the couch where the girls wanted it, Lucas asked for his reward and Brooke just kissed him on the cheek handed him a water bottle and said his reward was having her as his girlfriend!

"Don't brood baby, we are in public just be patient! Hales we will have to use the scrunchy system here too, good thing we got a suite with separate bedrooms huh tutor girl!"

Haley just rolled her eyes and went to unpack her clothes in her room as a response.

Once everything was situated, Lucas and Nathan headed over to their dorm which was near the basketball arena since they were the 2 top freshmen players at the school this year.

"I just don't understand why the basketball players get the nice new dorms but the cheerleaders are stuck with the old crappy ones" Brooke complained as she and Haley were getting ready to go to the movie store to celebrate their first night in college with a movie night with Lucas, Nathan. When they walked out of the door Brooke ran full on into a tall attractive boy with chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh my! I am so sorry-"

"Julian Baker, I live right next door, and you are..?"

"Brooke Davis and this is my best friend Haley! Hey you should come to our movie night tonight! We would love to meet out neighbors, and bring your roommate, unless you are creeps then pretend this never happened."

"Well I wouldn't consider us creepy, but what kind of movies will be at this thing?"

"Well we are on our way to pick them up now neighbor, but just be here again at 7:30"

"Hales we should ask our other neighbors too! And if they turn out to be weirdoes then we can say we have the wrong dorm"

Julian just turned with a chuckle hearing Brooke and entered his dorm thinking that maybe this year wouldn't be too bad after all.

Brooke approached the door right across from their room and heard One Direction blaring. When she knocked, the music turned down a bit and a petite blonde opened the door.

"Hi I'm Brooke and this is Haley, we live right across from you and we were wondering if you wanted to come to a movie night we were having tonight at 7:30."

"I'm Sadie! That sounds wonderful, this is Rory my roommate" Sadie explained as a brown haired blue eyed girl approached the door. "We are twins and I speak for both of us in saying we'll be there!"

"Brooke" Haley said as they walked away "you asked them to come before you even knew their names"

"Hales, they were listening to One Direction they're cool.

…

It was 7:00 and Brooke could not wait for their guests to arrive. She was already planning in making this a weekly thing. She and Haley decided to get 4 movies; She's the Man, Saw, The Hangover, and Nightmare on Elm Street. She wasn't a fan of scary movies but Haley insisted they get variety and she figured she could just make out with Lucas during scary parts. The door opened taking her out of her thought revealing Nathan and Lucas with the pizzas.

"Boyfriend! I missed you!" she squealed giving Lucas a kiss.

"Brooke you just saw him this morning" Haley argued

"So what?" Brooke asked confused. When Haley rolled her eyes Brooke just shrugged and gave Lucas another kiss. "I invited a few more people, our neighbors Rory, Sadie, Julian and whatever his roommates name is!"

"Already making friends I see Pretty Girl?" Lucas said plopping down on the couch.

"You know me, destined to be popular!" she said plopping down in Lucas's lap.

A little while later there was a knock on the door and Nathan opened it seeing 4 faces he didn't recognize.

"Hey everyone! I'm Brooke and you are? Brooke said to the one face that she did not recognize.

"I'm Allen"

"Well Allen and everyone else, this is Nathan, my boyfriend Lucas, and Haley which some of you know. Pizza is on the counter. Now let's start the first movie night of the school year!

Lucas couldn't help but look onto Brooke with love as she lit up a room just by smiling; it made him feel bad for—

"Broody" Brooke said interrupting his thoughts "Come snuggle and watch"

As the hours passed and everyone but Brooke and Julian had fallen asleep they had decided to get to know each other. The last movie had ended and the 2 were still talking. Brooke told Julian about her high school years, bring president, cheer captain, all around social butterfly. She told him about Tree Hill and Karen's Café and Tric all of the people there, etc. She also told him about Peyton and how she had betrayed her twice and they have never really been the same since she told her she had feelings for Lucas, even though she promised not to act on it. Julian also told Brooke about his life in California and how much he loved movies and that he wanted to direct time when we grew up which wasn't near as exciting.

"You must really love him" Julian said to Brooke after she had poured her heart out to him.

Brooke looked over to where Lucas was sleeping. "Yeah I really do. More then I think I should though. Sometimes I get scared that he is going to hurt me again and I really don't want to hurt again because the first time really tore me up, but then I think that we are in a way better place now then we were junior year and I just have to trust him which I think I do again and Peyton has told me her feelings have faded and its really Jake she loves. Look I'm sorry that I vented to you about all this, I just feel comfortable around you which is strange seeing as it usually takes a while to let someone in. I guess you are different Julian Baker."

"No Brooke don't worry about it, I know we just met and it might sound crazy but I'm here for you Brooke Davis, for anything. Let's make a pact, a friendship pact, saying that we will look out for each other and whenever you need me, I'll be there"

"Pacts on movie boy"

_You and I must make a pact; we must bring salvation back, where there is love I'll be there. I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do, just call my name and I'll be there._


End file.
